The Forbidden Love
by Katy Marye
Summary: Yuki's free of the curse! Yuki and Tohru are in love! What if Akito finds out? What if somebody tells them? Why am I asking you so many questions? lol good story. Sequel to Akuroku-chan's the necklace
1. Chapter 1

NOTE!!!! – I HAVE PERMISSION FROM AKUROKU-CHAN TO UPLOAD THIS!!!

Forbidden Love

A/n: OKAY GUYS! I know you've been waiting for this… AND IT'S HERE! The sequel to "The Necklace" exciting, ne:D I hope it will be just as good-no, BETTER than "the Necklace"….. I dunno why you guys even liked that story… it was horribly written… shrugs Oh well, I guess you all have bad taste… lol jk. ANYWHO please R&R, and I will answer any questions you have, ok? Ok.

Disclamer: I own fruits basket. Yes! It's true! I bought it off of e-bay, so NYAH!

Yuki: you know she's lieing, right?

Me: I AM NOT!

Yuki: Uhh, YES she is.

Me: … fine… BUT I GOT AN AWSOME 10-DISK LoZ SOUND TRACK OFF OF IT! (LoZ is the BEST video game EVA!)

Yuki: gives me an odd look… ANYWAYS onto the story

Chapter One: I love her

It is summer break already. Time seemed to fly by once I told Tohru I loved her… and yet there's still… something… something wrong.

Yuki's POV

I stared at Tohru from where I was sitting, barley paying attention to the wonderful food she made. Tohru looked up from her food, and giggled "Yuki, your getting food all over your face." She said

I blinked, and realized that my chopsticks were hitting my cheek, instead of my mouth. "Oh, woops." I said, laughing sheepishly. She smiled and wiped the misplaced food from my face with a napkin. I felt my cheeks heat up a little "Thanks." I murmured .

Tohru smiled her signature goofy smile "No problem!" she exclaimed cutely. I can never resist smiling when she's around. She's the light in my darkness. I don't know What would I do without her.

Suddenly a loud crash interrupted my thoughts. I sighed and rolled my eyes "yet another peaceful morning ruined by that stupid cat…" I mumbled as Kyo came downstairs. He smiled at Tohru, then glared at me. I glared back.

"Good morning Kyo!" chirped Tohru, oblivious to the tension between Kyo and I, "You're up late."

Kyo shrugged "I stayed up training last night." He said sitting down next to Tohru, (just to irritate me). "Once I finish my weekly training at the dojo, I can beat **anyone**" he said glaring at me again.

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah right." I muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted, standing up, almost knocking the table over.

"I said 'Yeah right' you **stupid cat**." I said standing up calmly.

"THAT'S IT!" Kyo yelled, throwing a wild punch at me, which I quickly dodged.

"Kyo! Yuki! Please don't fight!" Tohru said franticly, putting a hand on Kyo's arm.

Kyo quickly yanked his arm away, and by doing so, accidentally hit her fairly hard on the cheek. All three of us gasped, Kyo turned around to look at Tohru, who held a surprised hand to her cheek. When he did that, I felt something inside me snap. Kyo slowly started to touch her cheek. "**Don't touch her.**" I heard myself say, in a cold voice. Both of them jumped at the hardness in my voice, and they looked at me quizzically.

"Yuki…?" Tohru said quietly

"How **dare** you hit Tohru you no good son of a bitch." I said, advancing on him. I took him by the color and lifted him about an inch in the air, and through him at the paper door, making it break under his weight. After seeing him in pain, I smirked coldly, then looked at Tohru, who had a scared expression on her face. Slowly I went up to her, and bent down so I was at eye level with her "Are you ok?" I asked, my voice back to normal. I softly brought my hand up to her cheek, making her jump a little. I felt my expression soften, and I lowered my eyes to the ground "Sorry I overreacted…" I said quietly "I… I just couldn't stand seeing some one hurt you…" suddenly I felt one of Tohru's delicate hands on my cheek, she made me look in her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, Yuki it's ok… I… I was just surprised…" she said, then she looked over to where Kyo landed "Although I think you should apologize to Kyo… he's the one that deserves it, not me."

I sighed and got up. I went over to where Kyo was. He was getting up brushing the dust off his shirt "Look, I'm sorry." I said, refusing to look at him.

He snorted and turned around "Don't get all mushy with me you girly man." He said walking into the forest near our house.

I clenched my fists at my side, trying to keep myself from hitting him. Although I felt my arms relax once Tohru put her hand on my shoulder "There. That's better." She said smiling. I sighed and smiled at her too.

"so, what do want to do today Tohru?" I asked.

Tohru frowned a little, then shrugged "I don't care… You choose Yuki!"

I shrugged "hmm.. Maybe we can watch this American movie we just rented… It's called The Butterfly Affect." (A/n: That movie is the saddest, goriest most disturbing movie ever—yet… I LOVED it!)

"Ok!" Tohru exclaimed happily. "I've never seen that movie… I heard it's good though!"

I nodded, and offered my arm to her, she blushed a little but took it. We walked into the living room, which had a TV in it (A/n: Ok, I KNOW they have a TV… Tohru and kisa watched a show.. type…thing on it… that hiro wanted-OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.. ANYWAYS I have no clue where it is, so I might just be making up an imaginary room that never existed… so um.. yeah bare with me.)

I let go of her arm, so I could pop the video (A/n: do they have a DVD player?) in. I walked over to where she was sitting on the couch, and I plopped down, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She smiled and snuggled into my chest.

At the end of the movie, I was laying down, with my arms wrapped around Tohru's stomach with her back pressed against me. I loved the feeling of her small body pressed to my chest. It seemed I could never get enough of the fact that we don't have to live with that horrible curse. Suddenly I felt Tohru's shoulders shaking. "Tohru…? Are you ok?" I asked.

She turned around in my arms, her eye's filled with tears, but se smiled "I-It w-was just s-such a sweat th-thing for him to do…" she said, hugging me. I smiled softly, and held her close. (A/n: no I'm not telling you what happened… you'll have to see the movie for your self.)

"shh… it's ok Tohru." I said, stroking her back with one hand. We laid there for a while, until we heard the door open. I quickly jumped up, trying not to make Tohru fall with me… you see, we've been trying to keep our love secret, so Akito won't find out… we've been doing good so far, and we didn't want to mess it up. We both stood up, and walked over to the door to see who it was.

---later that night---

"AAAAHHHH!" Tohru screamed, jolting me awake. I jumped out of my bed, and ran into her room as fast as I could.

"Tohru!" I half yelled as I opened her door. I saw her sitting strait up in her bed, breathing hard. I sighed in relief to see that she was ok. "what's wrong?" I asked quietly as I leaned against the door, my hand on my still fast beating heart, trying to calm it down.

She looked over at me, with tears in her eyes, that were illuminated by the full moon "s-sorry.. I h-had a bad dream." She said quietly. I sighed again and smiled softly, as I walked over to her.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" I asked her. She shyly nodded. I smiled and quietly helped her out of her bed, and held her hand as we walked into my room. Once we both got into my bed, I lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled into my bare chest. I held her tightly against me, and soon fell asleep to her warmth.

A/n: Okay! There you have it. The first chapter to the sequel… Oh and if your wondering who was at the door… uh, well don't ask me, I dunno… although I didn't really see how it was important… so, Yeah, please R&R (BTW I won't update until I see that you guys like this story… I'm asking for.. oh, 10 reviews? Is that fair to ask? Okay! 10… NOW GET REVIEWING :P )


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Busy Morning

Tohru's POV

'Wh-Where am I?' I looked around the room. 'Oh, I remember, I had a bad dream so Yuki – kun invited me to stay with him tonight.' A slight blush made its way across my face. When I realized Yuki was still sleeping, I smiled. 'Awww! How cut! Yuki – kun's sleeping face!' I carefully tried to get up, making sure not to wake Yuki. I thought that if I made breakfast, Yuki would be awake by then. That's when I felt a tug on my waist. I looked back and saw Yuki's arms wrapped around my waist, as if saying, _please don't go._ I smiled to myself and decided to stay. I snuggled into his bare chest and fell asleep once more in the presence of my love.

Normal POV

Shigure was sitting at his desk thinking of ideas for his new book, when Akito came in. "Akito? What are you doing here?" Shigure said stopping what he was doing to look at Akito. Akito glared at Shigure and said in a harsh tone,"A certain little kitty told me something about my darling rat. Do you know where I could find Yuki?"

"He should be in his room sleep – ing." Akito left before Shigure could finish. As Akito made his way into Yuki's room, he couldn't believe what he saw; _his _darling rat with a plain girl.

Akito's POV

'What is this!!!!? _My _Yuki, **sleeping** with a girl? I knew I never should've let her keep her memory!' Just then, a smirk crept across his face. 'Well, they don't know I know so I'll keep quiet. I have an idea how to get Yuki back to me.' I walked back out to Shigure, letting him know I was leaving, and exited the house. Being in that very house makes me sick, knowing that disgusting cat lives there. I walked over to the car and got in; glad I was on my way back to Sohma house.

Yuki's POV

I open my eyes to see Tohru snuggled on my chest. I notice that my arms are wrapped around Tohru's waist…while I was sleeping…wow, I didn't think that they would stay like that when I fell asleep. Well, I'm glad that they did! I pulled her closer to my body, and turned so that I was in my back and Tohru was lying on top of me. (No perverted intention) Our breathes where in sync. Rising and falling at the same time. I was a little nervous asking her to sleep with me but was very glad when she said yes. I was just looking at her face when her eyes fluttered open.

"Yuki? A-are you awake?" Tohru asked me as she yawned. "Mhm. How are you? I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked as politely as I could. "No no, not at all!" Tohru replied. I chuckled.

"Good" I said with that smile I only allow her to see. I watched a blush creep across her face. When she realized I noticed, I laughed softly, and she brought her hands up to her face and covered it. "Why cover such a beautiful face?" I asked her. I brought my hands up to hers and removed them from her blushing face, which made her blush even more. "I…got embarrassed." Tohru replied shyly. I was a little shocked by this. "Tohru…"

"I guess I should make breakfast now." Tohru said as she got up off the bed. "Yuki – kun, what would you like?" Tohru asked, smiling at me. "Anything you make." Tohru blushed when I said this, and I just smiled. "Al-alright. I'll call you when it's ready." With that she walked out of my room. I felt kind of alone, now that Tohru left, but I knew that she was downstairs with…that perverted dog!!! I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs where I crashed into that damn cat. "Stupid cat, watch where you're going." I hissed at him. To my surprise he stepped to the side and said, "Of course, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, Yuki" Something has to be up, but I'll worry about that later. When I arrived in the kitchen Tohru was about done and that perverted dog was no where to be seen. I sighed in relief, _**my**_ Tohru was safe.

"Yuki, I didn't know you where up!" I turned around to see Shigure coming through the kitchen entrance. I glared at Shigure as he walked over to Tohru. With that he said, "Good

Morning, my little flower!!" My jaw dropped at this and my hands clenched into fists. "What are you making us for breakfast, our little housewife?" Oh no he didn't. I walked over to him and pushed him into Tohru, causing him to transform into a dog, because I took his necklace. (heh heh the evil side of Yuki!) Then I wrapped my arms around Tohru possessively. After that, with one arm still around Tohru, I hit the dog on the head and threw him out of the kitchen. Then I heard something. Tohru was laughing.

Tohru's POV

I laughed. "Yuki, did you see his face when he flew through the door? He was probably thinking, 'Oh no, my house is being destroyed, by me. T.T'!" I said, turning, still in Yuki's grasp, to face him. He smiled and laughed along with me. In the other room, we heard a poof and rustling of clothes. Shigure's head popped into the kitchen. "Yuki, please don't destroy my house!" Shigure said, as he popped his head out of the kitchen. I looked at him and he looked at me and we both started to laugh like crazy. When we calmed down, Yuki said to me, "You were right! Now, here's your reward." I watched as his mouth came closer to mine, and felt my eyes closing. I could feel his hot breath on my mouth, and I shivered. "I love you" he said to me, as he gently pressed his lips against mine. I felt his hand go to my hair and play with it. When we broke apart, he kissed my forehead, and whispered in my ear, "I think breakfast is ready, love." I turned around, eyes wide, to look over at the stove. "Oh no!! It's gonna burn!!!" I said, worriedly. Yuki just laughed and said,"I'll see you at the table, sweet." After I made sure nothing was burnt, I served everybody and sat down next to Yuki. "Itadakimasu!" we all said in unison. I couldn't help noticing Kyo, who was smirking at Yuki as he ate. Did he know something we didn't? I won't let it bother me though. I look over at Yuki, to see if he noticed, Kyo. Apparently he didn't because, he was looking at me. I blushed and turned away. I heard his light little laugh and he reached down and held my hand. I looked over at him and my blush got deeper red. He leaned down and whispered, "After breakfast I'm going to take you on a date, to **our** secret base." I smiled and nodded.

After everyone had finished eating, Yuki and I where left to clean up because, Shigure and Kyo were off doing something else. When we finished cleaning, I grabbed my coat, and Yuki grabbed my hand. We walked out of the house to the secret base together like that. I knew that today would be one of the best I've had for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch

Ch.3 – Night at the Club

Disclaimer- No…I still don't own Furuba. is sad lol it's okay. Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 3!! Haha. I have a surprise for all of you. Tohru can—

Kyo – Don't spoil the chapter!!

Me – Don't worry, don't worry, I won't. oh you're not in this chapter.

Kyo – WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??

Me – heh heh. Sorry. Hope you like the chapter! Excuse me, I need to hide. runs away

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yuki's POV

We were on the path to the secret base, Tohru's hand in mine. Her smooth skin felt so good against my palm. I squeezed her hand just enough so she looked up at me. I could see the faint blush that spread across her face.

"Haha, it's okay. No need to be shy. It's just us now, love." I whispered in her ear, and smirked as I saw the chills rise up on her arms. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close, my hand prowling across her stomach, going under the shirt and jacket she's wearing, surprising even myself. _Well now, what's this? I've never done anything like this before…why now? It…kind of feels good…her skin is so soft…I don't think she'll mind if I keep my hand there…_

"Um, Yuki-kun?"

"Yes, love?"

"Your hand…um…it's…um…um…"

"Yeah…? Do you mind? I could move it if you want me too…" I slid my hand a bit back of her stomach, just to be stopped by her hand on mine.

"No…you don't have to…"

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey dear?"

"Yes?"

"We're here." A deep pink blush appeared across her face.

"Oh…I didn't notice…" I laughed.

"Well, lets get to work." She nodded and we got on our knees and began to work on our garden.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - -- - - -- - - - - --

Hours later…

I watched as Tohru walked down the stairs, towel around her neck and wet hair. I smiled.

"Feel better?" I asked, noticing her surprise as to when she saw me.

"Yes, much!"

"Hmmm. Good." Just then my stomach growled. I felt a blush appear on my face. I looked up and saw her stifling a laugh. Then she let it out. A full fledged laugh.

"You think it's funny?" I smirked. I walked over to Tohru and picked her up by her waist from behind.

"Kya! Okay I'll make lunch! Put me down please." Tohru exclaimed. I laughed and did what she asked. She hurried into the kitchen.

"Lunch should be ready in ten minutes!" She said as Shigure walked in.

"What is our lovely flower making us for lunch today?" Shigure sang.

I could feel my anger rising.

"**Don't. Call. Her. That.**" I hissed. Shigure, needless to say, backed off. Yet, unfortunately for me, he recovers quickly.

"Oh Kyo! Nice to see you're up!" I looked toward the kitchen, and sure enough, that stupid cat was talking with Tohru.

"It took you long enough you _**stupid cat.**_" Kyo glared at me, causing me to smirk.

"_What did you say, you __**jackass rat.**_" I could tell he was in a bad mood.

"I said, 'it took you long enough. _**Stupid. Cat.**_" I drew out the last two words.

"Shut up. I don't need shit from you."

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, please don't fight. Lunch is almost ready." I heard Tohru said, sticking her head out form the kitchen. I smiled and nodded at her. She popped her head back in the kitchen as Kyo came in and sat down at the table, next to Shigure, thankfully. Within the next few moments, Tohru came out of the kitchen, carrying food for us, and obviously struggling. I swiftly stood up and grabbed some of the things she was carrying. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I heard Kyo cough and glared at him as I set down the things on the table.

"Let's eat!" Shigure sang.

"Itadakimasu!!" We all said at once. I couldn't wait to get started…

-- -- --

After lunch and cleaning up afterward…

"You know, I have a fun idea for all of us to do later tonight." Shigure said, with us all sitting in the living room.

"What is it, Shigure-kun?" Tohru said, eager to know.

"Let's go to a dance club!" We all stared at him. Too surprised to say anything. I looked over at Tohru, who had a smile plastered across her face.

"Oh Shigure-kun! That would be so much fun!!" She looked over at me. Uh-oh.

"Don't you think so, Yuki-kun?" She had that adorable twinkle in her eyes that told me this is something she really wants to do.

"Ha ha. Of course. I'll go."

"Yay!! Kyo-kun? What about you?" I glanced at him.

"…sure. I'll go."

"This seems like it'll be fun. Tohru, I have something special for you to wear." Shigure said, pulling out a cardboard box and handing it to Tohru. "Now, don't open it here. Go upstairs, lock your door, then you can open it."

"Oh, Shigure-kun, you didn't have to. I can't—"

"Yes you can. It's actually specially made for you. Ayame and Mine thought it would compliment you nicely."

"Th-thank you." Tohru said a slight blush on her face. I smiled, she is just so cute.

"Oh, one more thing before I get to _work_." Shigure? Working? We're all going to die. "Kagura is coming." With that, Shigure hurried out of the room. I saw Kyo getting angry from the moment Shigure had said 'Kagura'. Just then, as if on cue, Kagura came in the living room, glomping Kyo.

"Kagura! It's so nice to see you!" Tohru said, rushing over to give Kagura a hug.

"It truly is. Hey Tohru, I have an idea…but" she started to whisper where neither Kyo or I could here. She giggled and nodded her head.

"We'll be upstairs in Tohru's room. Please don't come in." Kagura said merrily as she and Tohru skipped up the stairs. _Oh no. What are they planning? _

"Don't bother trying to find out. Kagura will hurt you." I looked at Kyo, who was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. I nodded and walked upstairs to my room. I was going to need a lot of energy if we were going to do this Shigure's way.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Later that night…

"You think we got it?" Kagura said walking downstairs in the dress she had brought with her, a deep blue, amazingly beautiful, cut short, ruffles at the end. It stopped about mid-thigh. It was a halter top, with which she wore her hair up in a clip, two perfect stands of hair crimped on each side of her face.

"Yeah…I hope so. Do you think they'll use the CD though?" Tohru said, behind Kagura, wearing the dress I'm assuming Ayame made for her. It was deep, blood red. Kind of creepy but it looked absolutely stunning on Tohru. It cut a little shorter than Kagura's and a bit more ruffled at the end. It had one strap which was thick on her left shoulder. Her hair was also crimped a bit and flowed across her shoulders.

"Of course! No one could say no to us." Kagura laughed. "We ready to go? Yuki, what's wrong?" I had been staring.

"Oh…uh…nothing. Yeah, let's go." I motioned to the door. "Everyone's already waiting."

"Okay well let's hit it!" Kagura said happily as I followed her and Tohru out the door.

--

Later at the club…

"You ready?" Kagura said to the nervous looking Tohru. The club was packed, few people had the courage to perform on the stage, so the DJ was mostly in control, with many people on the dance floor. Though, with the few dancers on stage, dance floor became the audience.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I watched as Kagura gave the CD to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and Kagura and Tohru moved to the stage.

"Yo Yo. We have _hot _new talent here tonight. Two new dancers!" My mental jaw dropped. "May I present, Miss Tohru Honda and Miss Kagura Sohma, singing and dancing to 'Watch Me Shine' originally by Joanna Pacitti!" I looked over to Kyo and Shigure, who were equally surprised.

The crowd got quiet and the song began to play.

**Ooh..**

**I'm not  
You average type  
Of girl  
I'm gonna show  
The world  
The strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to  
Switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove  
I can conquer anything**

**So from my head to toe  
I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)**

They started with their backs toward the crowd. As the first words played they turned around to face the crowd. They quickly moved into their routine. Hands together, eyes closed. When more lyrics were sang, their eyes snapped open, hands shot out, and danced out the lyrics. Perfectly synchronized. It was unbelievable. Don't even get me started on their voice

**CHORUS:  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that  
I'm about to upset  
And I'm glad now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine**

**So  
Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be  
The best I can be**

**So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time**

**CHORUS:  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that  
I'm about to upset  
And I'm glad now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine**

They had the crowd into it by the first verse. I was completely and totally blown away. I'd never seen such amazing dancing. Who knew Tohru and Kagura were such amazing dancers. It's…unbelievably hard to explain how well they moved. It was like they were trained by a pro, but I knew all too well that wasn't the case. Their voices…sounded better than any voice I'd heard in any music I've listened to. I was falling deeper in love with Tohru…and developing a respect for Kagura.

**BRIDGE:  
Bet you don't think  
I can take it  
But my mind and body  
Are strong  
Bet you don't think  
I can make it  
It won't take long  
Bet you don't think  
I can take it  
But my mind and body  
Are strong  
Bet you don't think  
I can make it  
It won't take long**

**Now watch me shine...**

**CHORUS:  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that  
I'm about to upset  
And I'm glad now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine**

**Now watch me shine...**

I could see how happy Tohru looked. They're doing great, but judging on how long the song's gone on, it should be done soon. I had a sudden feeling of regret. I wish I had a video camera or something… I looked over at Shigure and sure enough, he was recording this on our video camera. I smirked. He knew all along.

**CHORUS:  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
(Until I get what's mine...)  
Better check that  
I'm about to upset  
And I'm glad now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine**

**Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me**

The crowd clapped and cheered as they bowed and hurried to the girls room. I don't know why, but probably to freshen up. Minutes later, they reappeared and came hurrying to us.

"So, how'd we do?" Kagura asked.

"You both did amazing!" Shigure exclaimed. I noticed Tohru looking at me.

"Yeah. You did both did great. Your voices are phenomenal. You how you guys danced, indescribable." I said, winking at Tohru, and smirking as I saw the blush on her face. I looked around and saw Kyo was no where to be found. _Stupid cat. _I thought to myself. It's not my business.

Later on, about 11pm, still at the club…

I had my arms around Tohru's waist as we're dancing on the dance floor, to one of the slow songs.

"So, having a nice time?"

"Yeah, it's been great. It was so fun dancing with Kagura. But…I'm getting really tired."

"Here, I know something that might wake you up." I took her hand and led her to the back of the club where not many people were. It was quiet and the lights were dim. I felt her lean into me as I rested against a wall. I leaned down and pressed my lips onto hers. Seconds later, we were both moving our mouths, when I licked her bottom lip. I knew, even with my eyes closed she was blushing. She allowed my tongue to go into her mouth, and I mentally smiled. We did this for a few minutes, before we pulled back to get some air.

"I love you. So much. I truly love you" I whispered, hugging Tohru tight.

"I love you too." She said. We stayed like that until Shigure had told us it was time to go home.

- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -- -

At home, upstairs…

"Good night, my love." I said to Tohru as I made my way to my room.

"Uh…um…Yuki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Um…do you think…uh…um…" She was stumbling and stuttering her words. I think I know what she wants to ask…I smiled

"Yes. Come on." I said, holding out my hand. I saw her smile as she took it. _So I was right…she wanted to sleep together…she's so cute._

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it. Anything for you." I said as we walked into my room. We climbed into bed and slowly, drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 – Tohru's Problem

Disclaimer – I _still_ don't own Furuba. Rats. LOLZ!

Kyo – stupid rats

Me – Aww! Poor Kyo! Is some one a wittle upshet that he didn't get a big part in the wast chapter??

Kyo – Ack! Be quiet!

Me - *hugs*

Kyo – meow!!!!!!!!

___________

**Yuki's POV **

**Xoxoxoxoxooxox**

I struggled to open my eyes; couldn't I sleep for just a little while longer? I sighed quietly as I realized Tohru was curled in a ball pressed to my chest. I smiled. Who, now, is cuter than this girl here? I carefully sat up, and threw my legs over the side of the bed. As my feet touched the ground, and I took a step forward, I tripped, on what I'm not quite sure.

"Shit!" I cursed, too loudly. I quickly looked behind me to see if I had woken Tohru.

"Thank goodness" I breathed, she was still asleep. Someone snickered, and my head shot to the doorframe, where the door was open and the stupid cat was laughing.

"What's so funny, outcast?" Hmm, I knew that would get on his nerves.

"Shut up, bastard."

"Ooh, I'm soo scared." I said, pure hate seeping through my voice, as I walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and pulled out a few ingredients and did the same with the pantry. Tohru did so well last night, and as far as I know, she hadn't had much to eat last night, so I assume she's very hungry. I'm going to make her breakfast; and I knew just what she liked.

Xoxoxoxox

**Tohru's POV**

I felt my shoulder being shaken slightly.

"Tohru, love, it's time to wake up now dear." I heard Yuki's luscious voice whisper in my ear.

"Mmmh…I don't want to…" I mumbled, pulling my knees up closer to my chest. I heard him chuckle.

"C'mon sweetie, I made your favorite. Now come on downstairs before the cat gets it." Reluctantly, I got up, yawning, and followed him downstairs. I was hungry, and…lightheaded. Well, more than usual. He took my hand as we walked down the stairs, and turned his head to smile at me. I blushed and looked away, and instantly wished I hadn't, for that lightheadedness had made me black out and before I knew it, I fell forward; and luckily Yuki had caught me. I blinked a few times until my vision returned to normal.

"Tohru? Tohru are you okay??" Yuki's panicked voice asked above me, as I barely made out his face.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" I said breathlessly. He didn't seem convinced.

"You don't look fine. You're as white as a sheet!" Was I really? Maybe food would do me good…

"It's okay…I'm just hungry…let's get something to eat please?" I saw the worry in his eyes, and written clearly on his face.

"Okay…" He said, but the worry never left his face, even as he put me down; his hand on the small of my back as we walked down the stairs. I was so excited when we got to the kitchen. There, all my favorite food was laid out. I smiled at him and he smiled back, worry still colored his eyes.

"Dear, go ahead and eat. I'm going to talk with Shigure for a minute, alright?" I nodded as he walked down the hall. I had a feeling that it was more than just talking, but my stomach growled and reminded me of my hunger. I sat down and dug in.

**Yuki's POV**

I was a little reluctant to leave Tohru alone like that, knowing that Kyo would probably be down soon, smelling the food. I walked briskly to Shigure's "work" room, anxious to explain what happened with Tohru. I knocked on his door.

"Shigure? Are you in there?"

"Yes Yuki. What is it?" Oh thank god.

"May I come in? I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Sure." I opened the door and sat in front of his desk. He could tell there was something wrong; for I was sure I showed it on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking off his glasses. I sighed.

"I'm not quite sure Shigure. I woke Tohru up so she could get something to eat, since I didn't think she had much last night. But on our way downstairs, she just suddenly fell. Blacked out. I know that you're probably thinking, 'Oh it's just because she's clumsy' right? It's not. I had been asking her if she was alright for a full 30 seconds before she finally answered. Shigure, what do I do?" I frantically explained, my breathing uneven.

"Yuki, deep breath, alright? I'll call Hatori and you go eat. I'm worried too, so I'll ask him to hurry. Just go eat." Shigure said, grabbing the phone and dialing Hatori's number. I nodded and walked out to the kitchen, where I saw Tohru eating happily, and to my dismay, Kyo was sitting right across from her, smiling and laughing. I politely sat down beside Tohru and kissed the top of her head. God, she smelled so good in the mornings.

"Hey, love. How's breakfast?" I asked, as I saw Kyo glare at me out of the corner of my eye. I smirked at him.

"Very good! Thank you so much, Yuki." She hugged me and continued eating. I smiled, not being able to help it. She was just so cute.

"Yuki, I just called. Hatori will be here very soon." Shigure said, walking down to the table to eat. I nodded as he sat down to eat. Tohru looked at me quizzically.

"Yuki…why is Hatori coming? You're not sick are you?" She asked, worried, as she put her hand to my forehead.

"Tohru dear," I said, picking up her hand and smoothing it in mine, "are you done eating?" She looked at her plate and nodded.

"Then come with me, please." We stood up and walked into Shigure's room, as that's where Hatori will most likely be when he first gets here.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" I smiled sadly.

"No, love; I'm worried about you. When you fell this morning…" I shuddered. "That, was just so unlike you. I know you're _usually_ clumsy, but you usually catch yourself. I just want you to be alright."

**Tohru's POV**

I was hoping he didn't notice… I don't like people worrying about me like this. I felt tears forming.

"Yuki…I'm so sorry…" I said quietly, though I knew he'd hear me. He turned around, his hand still in mine, and walked over toward me. Before I'd realized it, he was holding me protectively.

"Tohru, there is nothing to be sorry about. We all love you very much and wish for your best welfare." He squeezed me tighter as my tears still flowed down my face. "Don't worry baby. It's all going to be alright." He said, rocking me back and forth.

I curled into his chest and nodded. We stayed like that for a while before I calmed down. I took a deep breath and looked up at Yuki.

"Let's go, okay?" He smiled.

"Yeah, lets." He took my hand and led me to Shigure's room, where Hatori had already arrived, and he looked worried. I guess Shigure had already told him everything. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Tohru, I heard you haven't been feeling well. Come sit." Hatori said kindly. I looked over to Yuki, who nodded encouragingly. I did as told and sat in front of Hatori.

**Hatori's POV**

I had noticed before she sat down that she looked very pale, despite the red in her cheeks and around her eyes. I'm guessing she had been crying.

"I'm going to do a check up; and if anything comes up, then maybe a few more tests. Is that okay with you? It's okay if you're scared. I promise Yuki can stay and be with you, if that helps any." She nodded shyly and I pulled out my gear. This could take a while.

**Yuki's POV**

It was a while before Hatori left. There had been something that was wrong, though we don't know; yet. She had cried and apologized many times, receiving many sad / sympathetic looks from everyone. We'd eaten dinner in silence; no one knew what to say, but I held her hand under the table.

"Yuki, are you s-sure it's al-alright?" Tohru asked me, still stuttering from crying all day. I rubbed her upper arm.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." It was late and I was talking her into sleeping in my room again. She nodded as we entered my room. We both lay down and she was asleep in moments. I guess crying really took a lot out of a girl. It wasn't much longer, than that when I, myself, fell asleep.

**A/N – So??? Sorry about the cliffy. I couldn't help but split this chapter in to 2 chappies. You'll find out what's wrong with Tohru next chapter! Please review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to not update for such a long time! I hope this chappie will make up for some of it at least!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Furuba last chapter, so why would I now?**

**Tohru – that's not a nice way of putting it, LL-chan. **

**LL – Ah? It isn't? Gomen ne! Can I try again?**

**Kyo – no, you're just going to mess up!**

**LL – Waah! Tohru – chan! Kyon – Kyon is being mean!**

**Kyo – DON'T CALL ME KYON – KYON**

**LL – eh heh! Seems I made the kitty cat angry. Maybe I should run away before he gets me! Bye Tohru – chan! I hope you all enjoy this chappie *runs away***

**Kyo – Hey get back here!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Yuki's POV**

I awoke to the phone ringing, Tohru still in my arms. I looked down frantically, scared that the phone had woken her up when she clearly needed her rest. I reached behind me, where I had a portable phone on the dresser behind my bed. I looked at the caller ID. Hatori Souma. My eyes widened and I quickly answered, being careful not to raise my voice all too much so I didn't waken my precious little angel.

"Hello? Hatori? Is everything okay with Tohru?" I said, same amount of worry and anxiousness in my voice as I had anticipated. I heard an upset, frustrated sigh on the other side of the line. "She's not going to…die…is she?" My voice broke in the middle of the sentence. I just couldn't bare it if my baby was going to leave me.

"No, Yuki. She is not going to die. But she…" he paused and let out another sigh. "She has anemia. Or iron deficiency. Which ever you prefer to call it. Symptoms are fatigue, weakness, shortness of breath, lightheadedness, palpitations or feeling of the heart racing or beating irregularly, and looking pale. I suggest that you stay by her side at all times and make sure she eats a lot of food that have a lot of iron in them. It'll nullify most of the symptoms and in time get rid of the disease all together. Be sure to tell everyone in the household please." I was a little pained, but a little happy at the same time. She wasn't going to leave me, and I'd get the privilege to be with her _all _the time.

"Thank you so much Hatori, I really owe you one." I said, running my hand through my hair, and glancing down to my sweetheart, whose tiny fingers were tightly enclosed on my shirt. I brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I mean it." He chuckled on the other line.

"Don't mention it. Really. You're not the only one who cares for the well being of that child. Well, I must be going. Akito has a very high fever, and I must tend to him. Good bye Yuki."

"Bye Hatori." The call ended with a click. I felt movement on the bed and heard rustling of the sheets. I looked over to Tohru who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. I smiled at her. "I didn't wake you up, did I lovie?" She shook her head.

"What did Hatori have to say?" She said groggily, as she unconsciously leaned closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer, kissing her jaw line.

"Tohru…" I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Sweetheart…you have anemia. That's why what happened yesterday happened. Hatori told me to always be by your side, to make sure nothing happened to you. I get you all to myself from now on. You need to have more iron in your diet, sweetie. I need to help you with that too." She just blinked a few times. Then tears formed in her eyes, and I knew what she was going to say.

"I'm so sorry…all I ever do is cause everyone trouble…I shouldn't be allowed to be with such wonderful people…Yuki I –" I placed my lips on hers, quieting her for a moment. I wiped the tears off of her face and pulled back, placing my forehead on hers.

"We do this because we want to, my dear. No one is forcing us to do anything. Don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of you." She just sniffled and nodded. I kissed her forehead, nose, and then again her lips. "Now, lets get you some food, okay?" She just nodded, and silently followed me as I got out of bed and made my way downstairs, one hand hanging on to the back of my shirt and the other hand to her face, just sniffling. I couldn't do anything to help her at this point but be with her, and reassure her everything was fine. She insisted to make breakfast this morning, saying it was the least she could do. I reluctantly let her. When Shigure entered the room I told him about her situation, and asked him to tell Kyo. He nodded, hugged Tohru, and went off to find that cat.

"Yuki – kun?" I heard her timidly ask. I looked at her, and nodded, encouraging her to continue. " Everything is ready. Would you please help me carry everything out to the table?" She asked quietly. I smiled and nodded.

"I'd be happy to." She smiled her usual smile and I knew she was beginning to come back to my normal, cheerful, Tohru. And I was glad for that. Minutes later, we were all sitting down and eating. I turned to Tohru, taking her hand under the table. "This is wonderful." The familiar blush appeared on her face and I smiled, squeezing her hand. She squeezed back. Unexpectedly, the phone rang, giving all of us a slight scare.

"I'll get it." Shigure said, getting up from the table. I didn't think of it much as I looked back to my angel.

**Shigure's POV**

I got up from the table and answered the phone. The caller ID was from the Souma main house, so I braced myself for the worst, knowing Akito was most likely the one calling. Why, I have no clue, but nonetheless.

"Hello?" I answered cheerfully, as always.

"Shigure? It's…so terrible." I heard Akito's trembling voice through the phone. I was instantly on edge, and worried. Akito meant the world to me, despite everything he put everyone through. I just knew there wouldn't be anything anyone could do without him here.

"Akito! What's wrong?!? Are you crying?!?"

"Mhmm…" He weakly mumbled. My hands formed fists at my side. I couldn't stand for Akito being hurt like this. I heard his hitched breaths through the phone.

"I'll be right over. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I quickly made my way to Akito's room. I didn't like it when he worried like this. He usually was angry, but I've never seen him as upset as he is now. I clenched my teeth and forced myself to move faster. I shoved open the doors to Akito's room, to see him curled up in a little ball in the corner of the room, his shoulders shaking with sobs. I rushed over to him, and held him. He turned and cried into my chest as I stroked his hair.

"Shhh…Akito…what's wrong?" He looked up at me and sniffled.

"W-well…I heard Tohru was sick…a-a-and I'm worried for my little Yuki…I-I-I'm so worried about h-him. H-he's so w-weak." My eyes softened. Akito really was attached to Yuki. So much, it was a little frightening.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright. He can't catch what Tohru has. Yuki will be just fine." I wiped the tears from his eyes, and he smiled to me. A little voice in the back of my head was wondering why Hatori had told Akito. Maybe Akito forced it out of him. Although that was probably the case, I wouldn't feel at ease unless I knew. I'd have to talk to him later.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Tohru's POV**

I yawned and snuggled closer into Yuki's chest. We'd been mostly lounging around all day. He was keeping close eye on me and I thought it was cute. I was so fortunate to have him. We had just gotten an anime series called Clannad. Neither of had seen it before, but we'd both heard good things about it, and I was very excited. The series _was_ very good. We'd spent all day in the living room watching it. I looked up at Yuki who was smiling at me.

"You ready for bed, love?" He asked, running his slender fingers through my hair. I nodded, and we got up from the couch and made our way upstairs. I quickly changed into my pajamas and knocked on the door to Yuki's room soon after. Yuki had told me that he was to stay with me at all times, including nighttime. It was a little embarrassing, but I didn't mind. I liked this better anyway.

"Come in." I heard his smooth voice through the door. I opened the door and rubbed my eyes. He smiled at me. "Come on my love, I know you must be tired." I nodded and we climbed into the bed, once again, snuggling up against him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, angel."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**A/N – I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie!! More drama with Akito to come! R&R! I love you guys!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! I'm trying to get better about updating stories, really I am. So bare with me please! I have a lot of school work and it's taking up a LOT of my time:(. But here is chappie 6!**

**LL – I do not own Furuba, sadly. Nor Clannad for that matter. I think I might put more of the two love birds watching that series. I just finished the after story. It was super sad. **

**Kyo – shut up and get on with the story!**

**LL – TT3TT**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

Shigure POV

"Akito, don't worry." I whispered gently in his ear. "Yuki is going to be fine." I'd been here for the last few days. Every time I'd try to leave, Akito would break down once again. I just couldn't bare to see him like this, so I stayed every time. Once or twice Hatori had walked in, and I had asked him to call Yuki and tell him the situation. He said he would and I thanked him. I could tell Akito was finally accepting the fact that Yuki would be okay, so I patted his head and he looked up at me with expectant eyes. "Akito…I have to leave soon, okay? Is there anything I can do for you before I go?" I saw a gleam of hate in his eyes, leaving me stunned, worried, and confused.

"I need you to tell my dear little rat something. You will do that for me, won't you?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Tohru POV

I covered my mouth as I tried to hold back tears. Yuki-kun and I had begun to watch Clannad~After Story~ earlier this morning, and it had gotten heartbreakingly sad. (A/N – no, I'm going to be mean and not tell you what happens ;P haha, I love you readers:)) Yuki turned to look at me with a sad smile on his face. He gathered me up in his arms and I cried.

"Y-Yuki…that's just s-so sad. Why? He's never deserved any of that! Why…?" I said in his chest, sniffing and sobbing. Just stroked my hair lovingly and kissed the top of my head.

"Some times, bad things happen to people who don't deserve it. And we can't change it. Just have to make the best of what we have." I was silent. He was speaking from experience, no doubt. I wiped my tears and looked up at him. I pushed some stray hair out of his face and cradled his cheek. He placed his hand on mine, leaning into it, he kissed my wrists.

"Everything's better now…right?" I asked. And he nodded.

"Everything is perfect now. I have you, the girl of my dreams and I'm free of that horrid curse. All is perfect." He said, pushing hair out of my face. I blushed, and he chuckled, and kissed my forehead. I turned and curled up in his chest, my tiny fingers gripping his shirt. His arm slid around my waist, while his other hand came and wiped the tears that had not yet fallen. "I love you." He whispered, close to my ear.

"I love you too. Always…" I looked up at him. "Yuki? Promise me something." He looked down, surprised, but nodded. I paused. "Never leave me…okay?" I looked down, fiddling with his shirt, a massive blush on my face. He lifted my face with the crook of his finger and placed his lips delicately on mine, before pulling away a moment later.

"Of course. You don't need to ask." He said, pressing his lips gently to my forehead. I smiled and blushed; bringing myself closer to him, if that was even possible. "Hey, do you want to go out somewhere? It's a bit boring here, all by ourselves. What do you say?" Yuki said, brushing his finger tips across my cheek. My cheeks flared as he pulled back and started laughing.

"That sounds fun! Let's go!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Wow! Yuki this is incredible!" I exclaimed, climbing out of his car. We had pulled into a parking lot not far from the beach. We could see the rise and fall of the waves from his car. It was absolutely stunning. I looked toward him and realized neither of us had brought anything to swim in. "Um, Yuki? What are we going to swim in?" I asked as he came around to the front of the car. He smiled and pointed to a local store, conveniently having a clearance sale on swim suits.

"We can get some right over there." He said smiling. I started to panic. I didn't bring any money! What was I going to do? I looked over to Yuki, whose expression told me he was quite amused. I pouted and he started to laugh. "What's the problem, love?"

"Well, bringing money completely slipped my mind…" I said shyly. He just chuckled, intertwining my fingers with his as we walked to the store.

"Don't worry about it. It's always gentlemanly to pay." I just looked up at him and smiled, kissing him quickly. "Now come on, let's have a good day away!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Shigure POV

As soon as Akito said that, in that oh so sweet way, I knew something was up. I looked down at him, and his too innocent eyes, preparing myself for what was next.

"Tell Yuki I need to see him. Immediately."


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Holidays everyone!!! I hope you like the 7****th**** chapter of The Necklace! Read and Review for me please! Hope you like it! (: I do not own Furuba): haha but it's okay(:**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**YPOV**

"Yuki!" Tohru called me. I turned around, and she splashed me. We've been at the beach for about two hours and we had just decided to get in the water. The rest of the time we were just lying on the sand, relaxing. I smiled a mischievous smile at her, and I saw the recognition in her eyes as she tried to swim away.

"Not this time!" I called, diving under the water and swimming hard to catch up. I grabbed her waist and pulled out of the water. I heard her giggling. "Ohh I would be giggling if I were you!" I was about to go under with her when she squeaked. Like a mouse. I just looked at her. And she looked back, her tiny hands covering her mouth. After a moment, we both burst out laughing. "Tohru, you are adorable." I said lovingly, as I kissed her softly.

"Y-Yuki! Don't say such nonsense!" She said a red blush on her cheeks. I laughed.

"It's not nonsense, love." I kissed her forehead. "Now, let's get back home, shall we? You can't get too tired. I'll make you anything you want for dinner, okay?" She nodded excitedly as we walked back out onto the beach sand. Today has been just about perfect. I don't think anything could ruin it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

SPOV

I paced around the kitchen, waiting for Yuki and Tohru to get home. God only knows where they could be. Akito wanted Yuki. _Now._ And if he didn't get home soon, Akito would throw another dangerous fit. I bit my lip, cursing inside of my head. Damn it, Yuki get your skinny little rat ass over here and soon! I heard the front door open, and rushed over. To my great relief, Yuki and Tohru were taking off their shoes. Tohru looked up and smiled, happy to see me.

"Shigure! It's nice to have you home!" Her cheery voice lightened my mood, but just by a bit.

"Oh, Shigure, how are things at the main house? You've been there, what, three days?" Yuki asked, smiling at Tohru.

"Pretty good actually." I turned to Tohru. "Why don't you go take a nice hot shower, hmm? It would probably help getting some energy back." She nodded enthusiastically, as she then ran past us and up the stairs.

"Be careful not to fall!" Yuki called after her. He then looked at me seriously. "Okay, what's going on?" I motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen. I leaned back on the counter as he stood stiffly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This wasn't going to be easy. No sir.

"Akito wants you. At the main house. Right now." I could see the fear he tried to hide in his eyes. But I didn't know who the fear was for. Himself or Tohru. He sighed and looked down for a few moments.

"Alright. Tell her for me, okay?" I nodded and watched him as he made his way slowly to the front door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

APOV

Where was he? Where was _my_ Yuki!?! Didn't Shigure tell him I needed to see him? I'm sure he did. They're all too scared to disobey me. I watched as the door to my room opened slowly. Yuki walked in and shut it behind him, then walking over and sitting in front of me.

"You needed to see me, Akito?" He said coolly. I could hear the strain and feel the tension. It didn't bother me.

"Oh, Yuki, it's been too long." I wrapped my arms around him. He made no move, other than stiffening himself. "And I've heard rumors…I need to talk to you about." My hand softly caressed his cheek. He gulped. "Rumors about you running around, _kissing _and _hugging_ that wench!" I smacked him hard enough that he flew back a few feet.

"Her _name_ is Tohru. And I love her." And this is only the beginning of my nightmare.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

TPOV

Shigure was right! I feel so much better now that I took that nice hot shower. I walked downstairs, carefully as Yuki asked, and into the kitchen. I saw Shigure but no Yuki. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Um, do you know where Yuki is?" I asked him.

"He said he needed to go out for a bit, there isn't anything to worry about. If he's not home in an hour I'll go out and look for him, alright?" I nodded, still unsure. Yuki would have said something to me, right? Maybe it was something really important that he couldn't tell anyone. Be that as it may, Shigure seemed like he knew more than he was letting on. Oh well. Yuki would be back home soon. I sat on the couch and popped in the new anime we had gotten, Munto! (It's amazing you guys. Honestly I love it!)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

YPOV

I panted. Although I blocked just about every hit Akito was throwing at me, I was getting warn out.

"You can't love her! She's not like us!"

"No, but she's the first to accept us for who we are! I'm not like you anymore. I'm free of the curse. Stop this madness! You know I'm not important to you as Shigure is, right? Why do you intend to keep me locked up here when you love him!?" Akito froze, and dropped his raised arms.

"Because…I don't want to lose him…I just don't understand anything at all anymore!!" He screamed, and resumed with his flurry of rage. Akito was an idiot! If I could just get Shigure over here…Just then the door flew open and Shigure came rushing in. Convenient.

"Akito…" Shigure wrapped Akito up in his arms, and shot me a look saying get out. I nodded and did what I was told. I needed to get home as fast as possible. I needed to see her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! This is the last chapter! O: I bet ya didn't see that coming! Well, to be honest, neither did I. But I think it'll end nicely. I might do an epilogue. Just tell me what you think. R&R! Thank you!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

TPOV

I was sitting on the couch, finishing the last episode of Munto when the phone rang. I hit pause and stood up, moving to answer the phone. Shigure reached over and smiled, answering before I could. I smiled back, and went back to the couch. Yuki had been gone for about an hour now. And I was beginning to worry a lot more than usual.

"Hatori? What's the problem?" I looked over to Shigure and watched as the anger took over his face. "Damn it, I'll be right over." He looked at me, his usual cheerful façade replacing what was there before. "Tohru! I'll be back soon!" He said, running out of the house. In a matter of moments, the house became silent. Who knows where Kyo is. I hit play and watched the ending scene. That didn't last long and the house became quiet again. It's very lonely…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

YPOV

I checked my watch. Damn! It's been two hours since I left. Tohru must be alone. Kyo wouldn't dare go near her when I'm gone. He knows I'd kick his ass if I found out he did something to her. I opened the door and hurriedly took my shoes off. The living room light was still on, and I saw my girl curled up in a ball, shoulders shaking. I knew I left her alone for too long. She couldn't stop worrying if her life depended on it. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to be alone." I whispered in her ear, rocking her gently. She looked up at me and I wiped the tears from her eyes. They widened in horror and her hand came to gently cup my cheek. And it hurt. Akito really got what he wanted from me.

"What happened to you?" She said, her voice shaking. I closed my eyes, and placed my hand on top of hers.

"Akito…he…"

"…did he find out? Oh Yuki, I'm so sorry. I knew I'd only cause troubles for you. I have no right to even know you. Your life would have been so much better if only–" That was most definitely enough. I placed my lips on hers and muffled the end of her sentence. She tried pulling away, but I held her firm, doing my best to not let her go. She couldn't possibly think that, could she? I pulled back and looked at her seriously.

"Do you _honestly_ think that I don't care for you as I say I do?" I searched her eyes for answers as she just stared at me, the occasional tear sliding down her cheek. I wiped them away, holding her porcelain cheek in my hand. "Tohru, you must know that I love you. You've brought me into the light. I used to live in the dark, brooding about the curse. Thanks to you, it's now gone. You're the only one I want in my life. Always." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She said in that weak little voice of hers. I smiled.

"Good. It shouldn't be any other way."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I apologize for the long wait. My computer crashed. 'Nuff said.

**Epilogue? **


End file.
